Juhabach
"Pitiful fools. You should have known better than to intrude on my battle. I shall now give you the death you so much desire, so feel my power of chaos!" Juhabach is the Main Antagonist of the Bleach Series after Aizen's defeat. He is the Emperor of the Vandenreich, thus their ruler. He is also the very 1st quincy in existence and the reason Ichigo's mother is dead as well as Uryu's mother. He also turns out to be Ichigo's great great great grandfather as well as his teacher through the entire series (through Zangetsu). IN BLAD, He goes to work for the Dark Emperor after he is revived and was given the position of the Death General and is the partner of Sosuke Aizen. Juhabach's connection with Shadowblood is unknown. Appearance Juhabach is a tall man, whose long face has a broad chin and pronounced cheekbones. He has long black hair, which reaches to his lower back, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. He has well-kept mutton chops which connect with a mustache, but is otherwise clean-shaven. His usual attire consists of a white, double-breasted trench coat, which has the Vandenreich symbol in the middle, with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots. Over this, he wears a tattered, ankle-length black cloak, which has a red ribbon near the neck and is fastened to the left with a single large button. As noted by Ōetsu, Zangetsu's spirit form heavily resembles Juhabach's appearance from 1,000 years ago. Personality Juhabach is a man of war who loves battle and conflict. He holds the original Gotei 13 in great respect, for they were Shinigami who could strike fear into his heart. He especially admired Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, whom he called a demon, treating his subordinates as expendable ashes. Juhabach despises values like justice and honor, which is why he hates how the 13 Court Guard Squads became weak during the 1000 years of his absence. He was extremely disappointed seeing how Kenpachi Zaraki, whom he considered a Special War Power, was far weaker than him. Juhabach treats his subordinates and the Quincy very differently. He is very fond of some of them, calling them his sons. He puts great effort into forcibly recruiting them into his empire. Juhabach can show mercy, thanking Royd Lloyd for his hard work and sacrificing himself in a suicidal mission. In front of his Arrancar recruits, Juhabach sometimes pretends to be a man adamant in his disapproval of conflict, who attempts to "stop the conflict" using the most brutal methods possible. Juhabach's contempt for Arrancar is apparent, mercilessly wounding and slaying even those who have sworn allegiance to him when he deems them to have fulfilled their use. After his awakening, Juhabach heartlessly robbed "impure" Quincy of their powers, causing many to die. Yamamoto states this same disregard extends to all of his underlings, regardless of species or position, and is an attitude which he has allegedly always possessed. However, when Juhabach was facing his dead subordinates, who had been resurrected by Yamamoto's Bankai, Yamamoto stated he could "see his tears" In Beyond Light and Darkness, his personality is expanded even more since he serves the Dark Emperor now. History Juhabach is credited with creating the Quincy. He is their king, and his blood flows in every Quincy. About 1,000 years ago, under unknown circumstances, Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto failed to kill him. Sometime around or during the course of this event, Juhabach witnessed the capabilities of Yamamoto's Bankai, Zanka no Tachi. After his battle with Yamamoto, Juhabach supposedly lost his powers. Quincy folklore spoke of him as "The Sealed King": after 900 years of being sealed, he would regain his heart, after another 90, his intelligence, and after 9 more years, he would absorb power of every "impure" Quincy to make their abilities his own. He did this to Kanae Katagiri, killing her, and to Masaki Kurosaki, who died during her fight with Grand Fisher due to the loss of her powers. At some point during the seventeen months after the defeat of Sosuke Aizen, the Vandenreich conquered Hueco Mundo, and Juhabach personally defeated its ruler, Tia Hallibel. Imprisoning her, he claimed the territory of Hueco Mundo for the Vandenreich, regarding it as another foundation stone for the invasion of Soul Society Plot Thousand-Year Blood War Arc As punishment for arguing with Asguiaro Ebern upon his return to the Vandenreich base, Juhabach, stating he dislikes conflict, severs Luders Friegen's arm. After Luders declines his offer to lie down before him in exchange for his legs, he questions the latter's estimate of five days being required for them to prepare for the war with Soul Society. Asking Luders if he is a prophet, Yhwach, hearing the other's denial of this title, asks why he had been talking about the future, for he only wanted to know about was happening at the present point in time, kills Luders. Turning his attention to Ebern, Yhwach, having no reason to praise or blame Ebern, for he effectively delayed Ichigo Kurosaki, states his role is over, and in death, he will be a foundation stone for peace. As Ebern erupts in a torrent of blood, Haschwalth asks if it is alright to kill the Arrancar, for they do not need to be taught how to fight. Dismissing this, Yhwach states they can acquire as many as they need, thanks to Hueco Mundo already being their dominion, as he looks at the imprisoned Tia Halibel. When told Ebern's medallion was used, but was unable to seal Ichigo's Bankai, Juhabach cites a special plan would be needed to do so. Declaring "hot-blooded fools" could be useful at times, he instructs Haschwalth to have the Jagdarmee of Hueco Mundo collect "a few idiots" alive. Later, when told of Ichigo's ongoing battle with Kirge Opie, he, noting this is the perfect opportunity to invade Soul Society, orders all the Stern Ritter be notified. Having already bypassed the Shakonmaku, Juhabach, appearing in the air above Ryūnosuke Yuki and members of Squad 13 as they ready themselves for battle, states thinking they will attack from one of Seireitei's gates makes sense, saying war is always a bitter affair. When this group loses their composure in the face of Hidetomo Kajōmaru's defeat, he permits Haschwalth to spare the others if he thinks it is the benign choice. Later, as Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto realizes his opponent was not Juhabach, but was instead his subordinate Royd Lloyd, who had used his abilities to mimic his potentate's disposition, memories, and appearance, the 1st Division barracks are destroyed. Appearing behind the captain-commander, Juhabach, thanking Royd for his service, incinerates his remains. When asked what he had been up to this entire time, he, asking about what lies beneath the 1st Division building, explains how he had gone to the Central Great Underground Prison to speak with Sōsuke Aizen, though his offer to join their army was predictably declined. Continuing, Juhabach questions if Yamamoto has exhausted his power engaging his decoy. When Yamamoto attempts to use his Bankai again, Juhabach, stealing it with his medallion, reveals it is not that they were unable to take Yamamoto's Bankai, but that his power is too enormous for anyone other than Juhabach himself to handle, so he ordered Royd not to do anything regarding this until he had returned. Goading the captain-commander by asking if he should use Yamamoto's Bankai to resurrect the dead Shinigami, Juhabach manifests a second weapon from above. With a wave of his sword, he, bidding Yamamoto farewell, attacks him. With Yamamoto's torso severed, Juhabach, deriding him, attempts to leave, only for Yamamoto to grab hold of his cloak in his final act. Cutting off the captain-commander's arm, Juhabach reveals he had not listed him as a "Special War Power" because of his foolish reluctance to exploit others, which had made him grow weak. Stating the original Gotei 13 was a group to be feared, and Yamamoto did whatever it took to win, he says Soul Society will die soon, but unbeknownst to Yamamoto, the Gotei 13 died 1,000 years ago. Unleashing innumerable arrows from an outstretched finger, he completely obliterates Yamamoto's body. After ordering Haschwalth to inform the Stern Ritter they are to demolish Soul Society, he observes the ensuing devastation in the wake of the advancing Soldat. With the Seireitei and the main forces of the Gotei 13 decimated, Juhabach, intending to declare a retreat to await the Royal Guard's inevitable arrival, is startled by an explosion in the air above him. Agreeing the Reiatsu is indeed Ichigo's, he, denying Haschwalth's request to eliminate him, states they are leaving. As Tensa Zangetsu is thrust into the ground before them, they are intercepted by Ichigo. Though unaware of exactly how he had accomplished this, he congratulates Ichigo on escaping Kirge's jail, questioning if he is really intending on fighting with his body's current condition. When asked if he is the "enemy's" leader, Juhabach states he both is and is not, confirming he is responsible for the current state of Soul Society. As an enraged Ichigo emits a large amount of Reiatsu, Juhabach is left with no option other than to crush him. Unaffected by a Getsuga Tenshō, he, pinning Ichigo to the ground, subdues him by stabbing him in the throat with his blade. Affirming he is still breathing, Juhabach orders Haschwalth to bring Ichigo back to their castle, where they can recruit him into their army. When Ichigo awakens, Juhabach, deducing the pronounced veins stopping his sword are in fact Blut Vene, is engulfed by Ichigo's attack Emerging almost unharmed, Juhabach states he had made a mistake in using a pure Quincy to stop Ichigo, for this awoke the memories in his Reiatsu. He reveals in trying to escape Kirge's jail, Ichigo absorbed some of the surrounding Reiatsu, which awoke the memories deep within his soul and allowed him to escape, for the jail cannot trap a Quincy. Stating Ichigo knows nothing about himself, not even about his own mother, Juhabach threatens to drag Ichigo to the Vandenreich and tell him everything there. As the two clash, just as Juhabach is about to stab Ichigo, shadows appear below him. When told his time outside of the Schatten Bereich is up, he, realizing Aizen had confused his perception of time while they spoke, turns to leave. When Haschwalth intercepts Ichigo's attack, Juhabach departs, declaring he will return for Ichigo. Several days later, he asks Haschwalth where the subject is. When Haschwalth states he is here, Juhabach greets the arrival of the newly recruited Uryū Ishida and proclaims they will fight together Beyond Light and Darkness History Ignore this, please do not go any fan based theory - it's a TRAP! (Admiral Akbar voice) Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Powers & Abilities Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Quincy Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Death Generals Category:Bleach